1. Field of Invention
Packaging and containers are among the wide variety of applications where RFID (radio frequencies identification) transponders or tags are currently being used by the many hundreds of millions. The highest volumes of tags generally comprise a passive antenna and unique signature identifier chip integrated within a product or packaging which in operation, can be detected at points within the product distribution cycle. When data associated with the product is to be accessed, the product tag is caused to resonate a signature that is distinguishable from others when compared to a database of resonation signatures. The matching signature within the database then is used to call up details from the database about the product associated with the sensed tag signature. Active RFID tags are also known which operate similarly to passive RFID tags except that they are integrated with a power source to enhance transmission of information.
2. Description of Prior Invention
The vast majority of prior art relates to passive RFID tag systems where an individual item has an individual tag with and individual unique signature associated with it. The individual tag will stay with the item through a portion of the distribution cycle and generally not be altered during the distribution cycle except possibly when the product moves out of the distribution system (is purchased by a customer) at which time the RFID tag may be deactivated in some instances. Some prior art describes RFID tags that can be altered by a worker in the product distribution cycle to customize information about the product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,961 (Carlson) describes a process whereby a worker draws a line with a conductive material which completes a circuit as a mechanism to customize and alter the information communicated by an RFID tag. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,291 (Chhatpar et al) describes a process whereby a worker can utilize a writing instrument such as a pencil, printer, and/or eraser to connect and disconnect circuits associated with an RFID tag to modify the RFID signature of the tag. The process of modifying an RFID circuit using a writing instrument such as a pencil, eraser, and/or printer being further described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,444 (Pierce et al), U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,020 (Foth et al), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,021 (Foth et al). The prior art described in this paragraph generally representing examples of configurable or reconfigurable RFID tags using connectable and disconnectable contacts and associated circuits whereby the individual signatures of individual tags are configured or reconfigured to represent information.